Currently, to obtain certain types of services, such as legal services, a consumer is required to perform independent research to determine which service providers (e.g., attorneys, law firms, etc.) are available to perform such services. Such research can be time-consuming, as the consumer is generally required to sift through numerous service providers listed online, listed in the yellow-pages, or referred to by third-parties. Consumers must try to determine, through trial and error, which service providers are best suited for performing their required service. Once the consumer has narrowed down a list of service providers capable of performing their services, the consumer must then hassle with payment negotiation processes. In the case of legal service, the service providers are generally remunerated based on hourly fees. As such, it is often difficult to know, up-front, the final price the consumer will be charged for completing the required service. Regardless, the consumer can generally assume that the final price owed to the service provider will be significant and uncertain.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer program, system, and method that facilitates the matching of consumers with service providers. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer program, system, and method that facilitates the engagement of service providers with consumers and also facilitates quick and efficient payment for such services by the consumers.